


lol

by neeksi



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi
Summary: Here's some bratty Jesse with dom Aiden and Lukas.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Aiden/Jesse/Lukas(Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	lol

It was nearly too much for Jesse to handle; both of his boyfriends focusing their attention on him and only him. It was the sweetest sort of torture there was to have Lukas’ expert mouth on his cock, licking firmly, sucking softly, backing off every time Jesse started to get close.

Then there was Aiden.

Sitting behind him so Jesse could lay back against his chest, hands teasing at every other sensitive area on Jesse’s body, pressing soft kisses and contrastingly hard bites over his neck and shoulders no doubt leaving a myriad of marks on his tan skin. And God, his mouth. Rambling absolute filth, all rough and low.

“It’s so fucking hot watching Lukas eat you out,” Aiden rumbled in his ear, one hand loosely wrapping around his throat and the other dragging the pad of his thumb over one of Jesse’s abused nipples. “Keeping you right on edge; fuck, Jess, I could sit back and watch this all day. Feel you squirm against me, unable to do anything but just take it.”

“Nnn,” was the best response Jesse could give, not sure if he wanted to arch into the touch or flinch away from it. A sharp ache accompanying the shocks of pleasure every time Aiden rubbed his thumb over his nipple. They had ditched the clamps just a few minutes ago for the express reason of Aiden wanting to do this. “Aah- Aiden, Lukas,” Jesse whined, high and needy, hands tightening into fists in the sheets as Lukas suddenly landed a series of hard, quick swipes of his tongue against his cock. The hard, smooth ball of his tongue piercing contrasting the soft, textured feel of his tongue and making his legs shake at the sensation.

“You gettin' close again, Jess?” Aiden asked, pressing a soft kiss right below Jesse’s ear and pinching hard at his nipple.

Jesse yelped, whole body jolting at the mix of pleasure and pain before he nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he managed between panting breaths, voice cracking. “C-Can I?” he asked, dropping his head back against Aiden’s shoulder. “Please, Aiden, can I cum, p-please? ‘m so close - please,” he babbled, familiar tension building between his legs quickly with the way Lukas was licking firm circles against his cock with no indication that he was going to stop... Until he did. “F-Fuck - Fuck, shit, I-I’m gonna - I-I - No!”

“Awww, baby, did you think we were gonna let you cum already?” Aiden cooed condescendingly with a little tsking chuckle as Jesse writhed against him.

Lukas easily caught Jesse’s hand when he tried to reach down and just push himself over the edge, desperate for release. “No...” he sobbed when those attempts were stopped in their tracks, feeling hot tears spill over as he buried his face against Aiden’s neck.

“Shh, Jess, we’re gonna take care of you. I promise,” Lukas reassured softly, kissing gently against Jesse’s knuckles. “And just think, by the time we do let you cum, it’s going to be the best orgasm you’ve ever had.”

Jesse couldn’t do anything but sob softly and try to burrow further against Aiden’s neck in an attempt to hide his tears. His cock ached from being denied so many times, every single nerve in his body felt raw and oversensitive, shivers going through his whole body as Lukas rubbed a warm hand up and down the outside of his thigh.

His eyes were screwed shut so he didn’t see the concerned look his boyfriends shared when they realized he was actually crying.

“Hey, Jesse, you doing okay?” Aiden asked.

“No!” Jesse couldn’t help but wail, “I need to cum. I-It hurts.”

He felt Lukas’s hand against his cheek, gently coaxing him to raise his head. “Jess, look at me for a second,” Lukas said softly, and Jesse reluctantly lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare blearily at Lukas. “Take a deep breath for me, sunshine,” he said and only then did Jesse realize they were trying to check in - not just tease him.

Jesse still followed Lukas’ instruction, though, sucking in a deep, shaky breath and slowly letting it out, repeating it two more times at Lukas’s insistence and, admittedly, feeling a lot more grounded and not quite as intensely raw. His whole body was still thrumming and his cock still ached from the buildup but he wasn’t as overwhelmed. “I’m okay,” he sighed.

“You sure? What’s your color? Be honest,” Aiden said, a hint of a threat in the last two words.

“Green!” Jesse snapped. “Has always been green,” he added in a grumble.

“You were crying, Jess, how were we supposed to know?” Lukas sighed, reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears from Jesse’s face.

“Maybe ‘cus I didn’t say otherwise?” Jesse sniffed.

Aiden scoffed behind him, smoothing back the hair that had fallen into Jesse’s face behind his ear. “You’ve forgotten your words before, babe, when things got too intense,” he pointed out.

Jesse rolled his eyes at that. “Well I didn’t this time. Can I cum now?” he huffed impatiently.

“Hmmm... I don't know, you’re being pretty bratty. What d’you think, Aiden?” Lukas hummed in contemplation.

“I think...” Aiden started, making Jesse’s whole body jolt when he flicked his nipple, “Our darling hero of Beacontown may have just earned himself a ruined orgasm.”

“What?! No! That’s not fair!” Jesse shouted indignantly. “It’s not my fault that you guys were being stupid and - Mmph!”

Aiden’s hand clamped over his mouth cut his words off effectively much to Jesse’s dismay. “I’d stop now if you wanna cum at all,” Aiden hummed lowly against his ear.

The frustrated yell that Jesse wanted to let out was muffled just as well against Aiden’s hand before he reluctantly slumped against him. The fight draining out of him as he quickly realized that yelling and bratting would result in the opposite of what he wanted.

And Jesse knew if he called ‘yellow’ and told them he couldn’t handle having his orgasm ruined right now that they’d properly take care of him but that also wasn’t the case.

It didn’t mean he had to sit back and be happy about it, though.

Nor was he going to give up that easy. Just switching tactics and, as soon as Aiden lifted his hand off of his mouth, he set Lukas with the best puppy dog eyes he could, remembering how effectively they worked on the blonde before. “Lukas...” he whined sweetly, “Please?”

“Well... Maybe,” Lukas chewed on his lip, glancing between Jesse and Aiden with a soft resigned sigh that made Jesse’s heart swell with hope. Lukas leaned in and kissed him; soft and sweet and loving - promising. “If you hadn’t thrown a tantrum and called us stupid for checking in,” he crooned against Jesse’s lips; shattering every last hope Jesse had.

The little huff of laughter from Aiden just made anger flood his veins and it took everything in Jesse not to throw another tantrum that he knew would result in something even worse than just one ruined orgasm.

Aiden reached out to pull Lukas in to get a kiss, too, before telling Lukas to switch spots with him so he could have a turn.

By the time Lukas settled behind him and Aiden made himself comfortable between his thighs, Jesse had sufficiently backed away from the edge but his cock was still just as intensely sensitive.

“Hnnn,” Jesse whined, high and breathy, at the first swipe of Aiden’s tongue against him.

“That feel good, Jess?” Lukas muttered against his ear, hands rubbing up and down Jesse’s arms, chest, stomach, roaming everywhere they could reach.

“Y-Yeah,” Jesse moaned, nodding and dropping his head back against Lukas’s shoulder. “Feels so good,” he sighed, eyes fluttering closed and breath hitching when he felt Aiden press two fingers inside of his aching, neglected hole.

“Bet it does,” Lukas chuckled, kissing the blooming bruises that Aiden left on his neck. “Jeez, I’m already so hard just from hearing your sweet little noises,” he cooed. “Can’t wait to get that mouth on me. Make you watch while Aiden eats me out and fucks me and makes me cum over and over again like he’s so good at after we ruin you,” Lukas whispered hotly against his ear, sending a shiver down Jesse’s spine at the words and how they were said.

“Lou,” Jesse whined - a cross between a plea and a complaint. “S’n-not fair...”

“Oh, isn’t it?” Lukas coos, pinching and rolling one of Jesse’s nipples unkindly between his fingers and chuckling lowly when Jesse’s whole body jerked. “You decided to be a little brat when we were just trying to make sure you were okay. What did you expect? Were we supposed to just let that go without punishment?”

“Nnn,” Jesse groaned, the half-formed response in his brain melting away when Aiden’s fingers found his prostate and proceeded to rub against it firmly. “O-Oh my God,” he said in a breathy moan when Aiden followed that up with hard suction against his cock.

“Jeez, you're already getting close again?” Lukas chuckled breathlessly.

“Uh uh,” Jesse lied in a shaky whimper, burying his face against Lukas’s neck and panting harshly against his skin as he felt that tension build again with every press against that spot inside of him and every swipe of Aiden’s tongue against his oversensitive cock.

“‘m not sure I believe that, Jess,” Lukas tsked, hands finding Jesse’s to tangle their fingers together tightly.

“N-No,” Jesse whimpered, sobbing softly when Aiden slowed down.

Every slow, hard lick made Jesse’s thighs shake as they quickly drove Jesse insane. Inching him closer and closer to the edge without going over until he was right there. He could feel his heartbeat through his whole body, breaths coming out hard and fast, accompanied by little whines and sobs.

If Lukas was talking, Jesse couldn’t hear it over the loudness of the blood rushing through his veins. It was all so intense and Jesse almost thought he might die from it. The pause between swipes of tongue gradually increasing, keeping Jesse right there teetering on the edge without pushing him over.

How Aiden was able to do that so well was completely beyond Jesse and he both loved and hated it at the same time.

“Ahhh!” Jesse gasped when Aiden suddenly landed a series of quick, hard licks against him, rocking his fingers against that spot inside of him and effectively shoving Jesse right over the edge into what would’ve surely been the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced.

...If Aiden hadn’t immediately pulled away.

“No!” Jesse all but screamed, writhing and straining against Lukas’s hold as his cock throbbed painfully in protest, hole clenching around nothing, and hips uselessly grinding down in a last-ditch attempt for much needed friction. “No... No, no, no, no, noooo...” Jesse cried.

“Shh, baby, we’ve got you,” Lukas cooed softly, a stark contrast to the bruising grip he had on Jesse’s wrists; preventing him from even trying to touch himself. “You’re okay, sunshine.”

“H-Hurts,” Jesse sobbed against his neck, instinctively trying to cross his legs for even a little bit of friction but those attempts were stopped by a pair of strong hands gripping his thighs.

“Maybe you’ll think about this before you decide to be a little brat next time,” Aiden scoffed. 

Jesse just whined in response, breath hitching and catching in his throat as a deep ache settled between his legs.

“Breathe, Jess,” Lukas muttered gently.

“Nnnngh,” Jesse groaned in an exhale, sharply sucking in another breath and going limp against Lukas’s chest; reluctantly giving up his fight.

The hands on his thighs loosened their vice grip to instead massage over the tense, trembling muscles. “Think you’ve learned your lesson?” Aiden asked after a few moments, once Jesse managed to slow his breathing a little.

“Mhm,” Jesse muttered, nodding weakly and swallowing softly. Eyes still closed, face still buried against Lukas’s neck, little shivers going through his whole body.

“Good boy,” Aiden praised, and despite how terrible that had been, Jesse couldn’t help a little smile at the praise.

“If you’re good maybe we can try again tomorrow,” Lukas suggested, pressing a soft kiss against the top of Jesse’s head.

Jesse sighed softly, a little discontent noise coming out with the puff of air as he shifted to curl up against Lukas so he was leaning his side against Lukas’s chest which made it easier to pout up at him. “Not tonight?”

“No, sunshine, not tonight,” Lukas chuckled, pressing a quick kiss against those pouting lips. “You did good, though. Took your punishment so well,” he purred, raising a hand to card through his hair softly.

With a little happy sigh, Jesse laid his head back against Lukas’s shoulder, too caught up in basking in the warm, fuzzy feeling that filled him at the praise to notice Aiden shaking his head and mouthing, ‘No he didn’t’ at Lukas.

Nor did he notice Lukas’s eye roll in return.

“You spoil him,” Aiden sighed heavily.

“He deserves it,” Lukas said before Jesse could even react.

“You're both lucky that I love you,” Aiden scoffed, rolling his eyes but there was enough fondness behind those words that it made Jesse’s heart swell knowing they were true.

And, despite Aiden’s claims that Lukas spoils him, Aiden still helps finish Jesse off, runs a warm bath for him and massages his sore muscles before they all cuddled up together to sleep.


End file.
